Healing Hearts
by Sure Call Me Lucky
Summary: Rainfall, a former BloodClan warrior, hates emotions. She believes emotions will trap you, turn you into a monster. And her history proves she has a point. However, things become a little different when Rainfall meets a tom Rippleleaf... and her heartless world just might expand.
1. Clan Cats

**ThunderClan:**

 **Leader: Poppystar**

 **Deputy: Sunflower**

 **Warriors:**

 **Cherrytree**

 _Apprentice, Breezepaw_

 **Oakpelt**

 **Haretail**

 _Apprentice, Jumppaw_

 **Streaktail**

 _Apprentice, Fernpaw_

 **Rainfall**

 _Apprentice, Wishpaw_

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Lilyleaf**

 _Apprentice, Mosspelt_

 **Elders:**

 **Sunflare**

 **Briarpelt**

 **Birdtail**

 **Those are the current cats in ThunderClan. I decided to make OCs instead of use cats from the actual book just to make it seem cool :)**

 **I'm still thinking of how to start out my story, and I'm also currently working on A Rogue's Prophecy, so I'm extra busy.**

 **\- Lucky Where Dawn Begins**


	2. Chapter 1

**I forgot about the queens in the last chapter! *facepalms* so just for you all to know, there are two pregnant queens, Frostpelt and Roseface. There is nursing queen, Yellowfur (2 kits, leafkit, tabby girl, Hawkkit, tom boy)**

 **Prologue:**

 _Sheer rain came down on Kitty's already-damp silver fur. She shivered from the cold, but kept padding on, even as slimy mud caked her paws._

 _She knew her decision might cost her a lot of things, such as her precious life she was walking away from. But after that accident... Kitty gritted her teeth and padded faster._

 _Thunder flashed. Kitty stared at it, too exhausted from the events of that day to even care. She kept going on, over streams, up mountains, until..._

 _Glorious. She had found a habitat. Yet she was so tired she merely found a comfortable spot and closed her sleepy blue eyes._ _You could say ThunderClan found her and took her in. You could also say she found her way to her destiny. It doesn't matter._

 _From that day on, Kitty had turned into something else... In honor the past she decided to move on from in the heavy rain, she called herself..._

 _Rainfall._

 **Chapter 1:**

I quietly made my out of the warriors den, sucking in a breath. I could feel the wind battling against itself, typical in leaf-fall.

In the crisp, fresh air, I dragged myself into the forest, looking for a hunt.

I spot a mouse scurrying up to the base of an Oak tree, Dropping into a hunter's crouch, I creep up onto it until I'm right behind it. Unsheathing a claw, I raise it and strike it into the mouse, killing it in one blow.

I also manage to catch a vole and two squirrels. As I trot back into camp, A light brown she-cat with glowing blue eyes bounds up to me. It's Cherrytree.

"Hey, Rainfall!" she greets.

"Hi," I mumble through the fresh-kill in my mouth.

"Need help?"

"Sure."

We pad over to the fresh-kill pile and drop the prey.

"I'm _starving_ ," Cherrytree moans, biting eagerly into the squirrel. "Go on," she meows through a mouthful. "Eat."

I hesitate. I've never eaten with another cat before...

"I'm good. I'm really not that hungry anyway. Enjoy my catch, Cherrytree." I nod and briskly leave the pile.

Now, it might seem quite _rude_ of me to leave a cat hanging like that, but you see, they're use to it. I'm always like that. I don't like to hang around cats, and even idle chitchat can get me uncomfortable. It's not that I'm shy- I'm just trying to save myself.

That sounds absolutely mouse-brained, but if you know what I've been through, maybe you'd understand.

I quicken my pace, heading over to the nursery. I pop my head in. "Hey, everyone!" I meow.

All the queens look up. "Oh, hello, Rainfall. I could use you help over here," rasped Yellowfur warmly.

I pad over to the golden-furred queen. "What is it, Yellowfur?"

"Please get me some borage. I feel like I'm low on milk."

"Of course."

I head over to the medicine cat's den. "Lilyleaf?" the black she-cat raised her head at me. "What is it this time, Rainfall?" she purred knowingly, amusement glinting in her eyes.

I flush red under my fur. "Yellowfur needed borage," I muttered.

"Mmhm. Let me see..." Lilyleaf turns and pulls down a couple of leaves. "Here you are."

"Hey, where's Mosspelt?" I look around for the energetic golden she-cat.

"She's away getting something from the fresh-kill pile, I think. She's been getting pretty hungry since she decided to become my apprentice," Lilyleaf explained.

"Oh, okay." I take the leaves. "Thank you again!"

I pad back over to the nursery dropping the leaves in front of Yellowfur. "Here."

"You're so sweet." Yellowfur chewed them up, swallowing them easily. Her little kits mewed just then, as if to agree.

I let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, then I sat down, my head bent to face the tiny kits. "You'll grow up to be something great, you know that?" the kits squirmed. "Just stay by your mother's side forever."

"And they're father's!" an indignant meow came from the entrance of the nursery. It was Oakpelt, Yellowfur's mate.

"About time you arrived to see me," Yellowfur growled teasingly. "Where were you?"

"I had to do dawn patrol." Sitting beside Rainfall, he licked the little kits lovingly. "Leafkit and Hawkkit are beautiful, aren't they, Rainfall?" his eyes shone with pride.

"There could be no doubt about that," I whispered softly. _You're really proud of you kits? Even if they make mistakes in the future? I wish I had those kinds of parents._

Sensing the uneasy feeling, Yellowfur sighed. "Oakpelt, please fetch me a piece of mouse- I'm feeling hungry. Thanks!" she yowled as he leaped off.

As much as Rainfall appreciated that, she still couldn't quite shake off the strange feeling.

 **That, was amazing *pats back* I hope you liked reading this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it!**

 **\- Lucky**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Up here is Chapter 2! Of ya like this story, please check out my other current in-progress storyyys, like A Rogues Prophecy, The Most Stupidest Warrior Cat Story. A Rogue's Prophecy is my most popular -.- so I suggest you check that one out first. Okay, enough of that junk. Time for the story!**

 ** _Previously on It's Okay To Forgive_..**

" _Leafkit and Hawkkit are beautiful, aren't they, Rainfall?" his eyes shone with pride._ _"There could be no doubt about that," I whispered softly. You're really proud of you kits? Even if they make mistakes in t the future? I wish I had those kinds of parents._

 _Sensing the uneasy feeling, Yellowfur sighed. "Oakpelt, please fetch me a piece of mouse- I'm feeling hungry. Thanks!" she yowled as he leaped off._

 _As much as Rainfall appreciated that, she still couldn't quite shake off the strange feeling._

 **ooo**

I stretched in the glowing sunlight, yawning as I exited the warrior's den.

"Time to hunt," I yawned again, tiredly padding off to the forest.

Yesterday, one of the queens, Roseface, had some shall we say _problems_ with the kits. What I mean is, she was screaming all night long about how her stomach hurt. Yet she never had her kits. She shrieked so loudly I'm quite sure StarClan could here her loud and clear.

What Roseface was having _pregnancy_ _stress,_ which means while she was pregnant, she was under too much stress and the kits didn't like it. Poor Roseface.

I came rushing over as soon as I heard it. Lilyleaf was already there, giving soothing words of comfort.

 _"What is it, Lilyleaf?" I mewed urgently._

 _"She's in pain," Lilyleaf replied._

 _"Did you give her marigold and honey yet?" I asked._

 _"Well, yes, but it didn't seem to work-"_

 _"Then I know what's the matter." I slowly bent down to Roseface's muzzle. "Roseface, your kits need you. If you keep wailing, you'll interrupt their sleep." Roseface kept wailing. Lilyleaf had a questioning look in her eyes, but I shook my head._

 _"This pain was sent by StarClan," I mumbled. "They wanted to see if you could overcome it and be a strong mother. It looks like you're not good enough."_

 _Roseface stopped, shocked, then looked angrily at me. "I am! I'll prove it to you!"_

 _I couldn't help but smile. Then I turned to Lilyleaf and barked instructions at her like she was an apprentice. "Hurry and go fetch a few poppy seeds. 3 should do the trick. Be quick- the pain Roseface had will soon return."_

 _Nodding, Lilyleaf dashed to the medicine cat's den. She then returned a few seconds later with the poppy seeds._

 _"Eat," I whispered. "You'lll need these, trust me."_

 _After Roseface licked then all, she soon closed her eyes and was breathing peacefully again._

After a night like that, I was so tired I could barely keep my eyelids open.

Running around in the forest to catch prey was a lot harder, but I managed to catch 2 mice and a squirrel. Not a bad catch for some cat who stayed up almost the entire night helping a queen in pain.

I immediately headed for the nursery.

"Ah, Rainfall, you're at it again, are you?"

I turned to see a smirking dark gray Tom with brown patches. His amber eyes were full of amusement. "Why do you spend so much time there when you're not even a queen yourself? Do you _want_ to be?"

What was he suggesting? Did he want to be my...?

"I juts like spending my time there," I meowed coolly. "Its not like it's any of your business, right?"

I knew the tom. His name was Rippleleaf, and he's quite popular in ThunderClan. I consider him a complete mouse-brain, since he doesnt have anything else to do but stick his nose in other people's problems.

Rippleleaf shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I was _going_ to say I was going there too. You can't take a joke, can you, stiff-leg?"

Stiff-leg? What kind of language is that?

I purse my lips. "If you're going, so be it. I'll see you in the nursery." with a huff, I quickly trodded to the den. What was that guy's problem?

"Hello!" I called, walking in. I dropped a piece of my catch in front of all the queens.

"Why do you take such good care of us, Rainfall?" Frostpelt purred. "Honestly, I don't think I've even seen such a responsible cat."

I grinned. "I'm not responsible, it's just I like to care for parents, make sure they don't grow up to have their kits and then..." I stopped. For StarClan's sake, why do I babble so much?!

Yellowfur quickly gulped her mouse down. "That was delicious, thank you very much," she said warmly.

Rosepelt was eagerly tearing into her squirrel. I approached her. "How was last night's sleep, Roseface?"

"Amazing, thanks to you. How did you know intimidation would work?"

"It always work. In battle, when you fight, your rage sometimes covers up your pain, and you feel... numb. Like you could overcome any pain or hurt in the world."

"Heh, I guess you're always in battle, right Rainfall?" From the entrance Rippleleaf padded in.

"Hello, Frostpelt." Rippleleaf sat down beside her. "How are you?"

"Good as ever," Frostpelt licked his cheek. "Tell your mother that she'll soon be having nephews and nieces any time now."

 **(Frostpelt was Rippleleaf's aunt. No, they are not mates. lol just to let you know)**

Rippleleaf looked directly at me. "Has Rainfall been taking good care for you?"

I made a face at him. "I just visit and bring food and do some errands! I don't fully take care of them."

"You _visit_ even more then Lilyleaf does," Yellowfang chuckled from her corner. Her kits mewed in agreement. "Your like a mother to us."

I burned red under my fur. Was that how it seemed. I bet you the whole forest Rippleleaf would try to make fun of me if I didn't react. Breathing in slowly, I pulled on my emotionless mask of stone.

"Listen, I know it might sound like you're all under my care. I'm sorry, but my past forces me to care for other to-be-mothers out there, and I feel like its my duty to make sure all of you be responsible mothers. Its just my nature. If you want me to stop, I'll do just that," I meowed coldly.

Silence followed my reply.

"Geez, she gets so cold when she's mad," Yellow fur mumbled to her kits. "When you grow up, promise me you won't make fun of Rainfall, okay?"

Rippleleaf stared at her in disbelief. "One minute you're all motherly the next you're giving all of them the cold shoulder. Seriously, will anyone figure you out?" He shook his head. "Anyway, is there anything I should get you, Frostpelt?"

Frostpelt shook her head.

"You should get her to sleep." my hard voice rang out as I padded up to Frostpelt. "As you can see, she's also very tired, and she could get pregnancy pain. You need to stop visiting her- she's already under the stress from the kits, so you should let her sleep. If you want, Frostpelt, we could get you some poppy seeds," I suggested.

"That won't be necessary." But Frostpelt's eye's glowed enough to show me she really appreciated what I was willing to do for her.

I drew in a sharp breath. My head was hurting, and I wondered if it would ever stop. I closed my eyes for a moment. Seriously, what was wrong with me? It just kept throbbing endless pain through my head. I needed Lilyleaf.

"I think I have a headache again," I muttered, as I started to feel dizzy again for the 12th time this leaf-fall. "Haha, I guess I'd better go see Lilyleaf." I nodded goodbye, then stumbled out into the bright sunshine.

 _The world kept spinning... it was so different from any other headaches..._

 _The last thing I remembered was a shadow hovering over me._

 **Dun dun duuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn! This was kind of a long chappy to write, so please review! And share wit your fwiends and peers!**

 **What do YOU think the shadow was? Rippleleaf? Another cat?**

 **Until Next TOM (haha very punny Lucky) my Lucky Charms (yes I nickname for y'all),**

 **Lucky**


	4. Chapter 3

**Welcome, welcome, WELCOME to abothe for chapter of Healing Hearts, or It's Okay To Forgive.**

 **Also! I got a request from Willowstorm Of SkyClan saying (more like demanding- jk jk) for a Bluestar And Twintail Commentary. I'm happy to see you all enjoying those! I'll put it at the bottom of the story.** **If you do like it, review below!**

 **I just realized I wrote a 1k chapter... woah. Imma die...** **Anyway, here is Chappie Number** **3!**

 ** _Previously on Healing Hearts..._**

 _"I think I have a headache again," I muttered, as I started to feel dizzy again for the 12th time this leaf-fall. "Haha, I guess I'd better go see Lilyleaf." I nodded goodbye, then stumbled out into the bright sunshine._

 _The world kept spinning... it was so different from any other headaches..._

 _The last thing I remembered was a shadow hovering over me._

 **ooo**

I blinked my eyes open. _How in the world did I get here...?_

"Oh, thank StarClan, I was afraid you's never wake up." Lilyleaf smiled at me.

"Um... what happened?" I gurgled, still groggy from sleep.

"Well, from what Oakpelt and Rippleleaf said, you passed out from the lack of sleep. You're body was too tired to carry on," Lilyleaf explained. "You're to stay in my den until I say you're good to go."

"But I have to get hunting! I have dawn patrol today, and the queens-" I sat up, but then Lilyleaf pushed me down.

"You see, this is the problem. You're _way_ to stressed out," Lilyleaf said sternly and firmly. "Please listen to me.I'm the medicine cat- you need to restore your physical and mental health."

I groaned. I was too _busy_! It may be my fault I _volunteered_ to handle all of this, because I knew I could handle it. I just knew. And here I am, forced to stay and do nothing.

Just like last time.

It's happening all over again.

I'm useless, frozen.

I can't stop anything.

I can't _do_ anything.

 **ooo**

As I was 'resting'- more like coming up with a plan to escape- Rippleleaf poked his head into the den.

"Hiya, Lilyleaf! Hi, Rainfall!" He padded in "How's your head? Still hurting?" He pressed muzzle close to mine so he could touch it.

Silent we stayed, my face burning. Why are toms so straight-to-the-point?

"No, her head is okay, plus she's down with the effects of headache," Lilyleaf said.

"Well then, Yellowfur, Frostpelt, and Roseface will _definitely_ be relieved," Rippleleaf chuckled, casting me a smirk.

The mouse-brain! What was in his head, cobwebs?

However, we were busy with our argument we didn't even notice Lilyleaf leave.

"Well, how can you not get use to someone after seeing them for moons?" I shot back fiercely.

Rippleleaf snorted. " _I_ haven't gotten use to you yet. And I practically sleep in the same den as you."

I closed my eyes, feeling the hot sensation to scratch the stupid furball's face off. Couldn't he just leave me alone for 5 seconds? Apparently not.

"Rippleleaf, of that's all, do me a favor and get _out,_ " I meowed harshly. "I still _recovering_ , so please."

Rippleleaf tilted his head. "And if I don't?"

I turned my head to complain to Lilyleaf, but she wasn't there. She had obviously gone to go find more poppy seeds for me, the sweet cat. But honestly, where was she when I needed her the most?

"If you don't, I'll have to resort to violence," I muttered, loud enough so he could hear me. "After all, I am from BloodClan, aren't I?"

I couldn't believe what the reckless Fox-dung did next.

He squatted down, and- and- _he actually started to groom me_!

"Rippleleaf! Get off!" I hissed loudly, my whole body getting redder and redder by the second. "Just _leave_!"

He continued doing what he was doing, despite me kicking him and squirming.

My mind raced as I fought to control myself. The situation was obviously out of control, and if I couldn't control it, I'd have to do what I said I would do- resort to violence.

However, he _was_ my Clanmate- I wish he wasn't- and I knew that I couldn't give him even a stratch, because that could result some serious trouble, not to mention cats were _finally_ trusting her since she came from BloodClan. Rippleleaf thought he was so clever, did he?

"Will you look at that?"

My eyes strained to see who it was. _StarClan say that isn't who I think it is!_

It was Roseface. And something told me on her amused face it was _not_ going to be good.

"Err, hi, Roseface..." I glared awkwardly at Rippleleaf. "Do you _mind_? Roseface is here."

"Oh, sorry about that." He gave my fur one last lick before getting up. Or tried to.

For good measure, I used my hind leg to trip him.

"Ow!" He cried out in brief pain. "What was that for?" he whined.

"You furball! How could you _say_ that?" I meowed furiously. "You obviously know _why_!"

"Well, I didn't hear you complaining until we got caught."

"I couldn't complain because your fur was in my mouth! Plus, I even kicked you, for StarClan's sake. What is your problem?"

Before Rippleleaf could reply, I heard the loudest and most hardest _mrrows_ of laughter in my life.

"Um, Roseface? What's so funny?" I asked.

" _What's so funny_?" Roseface echoed, still chuckling. "I just found out that my dear Rainfall apparently has a secret mate! Frostpelt and Yellowfur will me _so_ surprised _and_ shocked! Why didn't you tell us earlier? Its nothing to be ashamed of."

"Roseface, um, hate to say it, but he's _not_ my mate." I shot a disgusted look at Rippleleaf, and he reacted by winking. "Really. He's just a really annoying and impulsive cat who doesn't know when to stop."

"And she's just the most beautiful tabby in all of ThunderClan," Rippleleaf announced, earning him a burning glare from me. If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now.

"I want everyone _out_ of this den. _Now,_ " I commanded. "If you care for me, just get out. I'm not in the best mood right now, so I'm sorry Roseface! I'll check on you later though," I promised.

"Oh, there's no need," Roseface quickly reassured me. "Well, come on, Rippleleaf, we ought to get going." She padded out.

Rippleleaf bounded after her, casting me a glance before leaving.

All the energy I had before fluttered away, leaving a very tired version of me in its place. I could still feel Rippleleaf's tongue gently smoothing the hairs on my pelt, warm and-

I shook my head, growing red _again._ Why am I thinking of that?

"Hey, I'm back!" Lilyleaf bounded back with her apprentice, Mosspelt. Quickly Lilyleaf dropped the poppy seeds on front of me. "Sorry it took so long. What happened while I was gone?"

"You do look a little disgruntled," Mosspelt added, snapping me to reality.

"Nothing happened," I said, giving them both a calm smile. "Nothing big anyway."

 **Lucky: Boooooooyyyyy another long chappie ;-;**

 **Bluestar: So this cat is Rainfall? When will we meet her?**

 **Twintail: She's late by 3 seconds now."**

 **Rainfall: (comes rushing through the door) Phew! Right on time!**

 **Twintail: No, actually, you're 3 seconds la-**

 **Lucky: (coughs loudly) Thank you, Twintail! Anyway, this is Rainfall! She's the main cat in this story.**

 **Twintail: So? I'm the main cat in a story too.**

 **Rainfall: Kay, I'm going now bye (walks out the door)**

 **Bluestar AND Twintail: (follows)**

 **Lucky: Wow, that went better than expected! I kinda thought they would all fight and stuff, but no! Anyway, please review and share!**

 **What do you think should happen next? Looking forward to answers!**

 **See you around, my Lucky Charms,**

 **Lucky**


	5. Chapter 4

**Lucky: I couldn't help myself... I HAD to do a double update! Thank you very much for the review, WillowStorm Of ThunderClan! It's proving very useful... (drags Rainfall along)**

 **Rainfall: Let go of me!**

 **Lucky: Look, one of my Lucky Charms (ma nickname for you guys ha) commented something about you and Rippleleaf!**

 **Rainfall: Huh? It just says that dissatisfiction are strong, and then... (eyes grow wide and stutters) What? I mean, no! That's not true! We're not even friends! As if I want to be mates with that furball! Pfft!**

 **Lucky: You soon will me! All thanks to this wonderful author! (holds pen as a weapon)**

 **Rainfall: W-well, I don't _like_ him, and he can like me all he wants! As if I c** **are**

 **Lucky: (You do care you dummy) Okayz time for the storieeee!**

 ** _Previously On Healing Hearts..._**

 _I couldn't believe what the reckless Fox-dung did next._

 _He squatted down, and- and- he actually started to groom me!_

 _"Rippleleaf! Get off!" I hissed loudly, my whole body getting redder and redder by the second. "Just leave!"_

 _He continued doing what he was doing, despite me kicking him and squirming._

 _My mind raced as I fought to control myself. The situation was obviously out of control, and if I couldn't control it, I'd have to do what I said I would do- resort to violence._

 **ooo**

The next day I was _finally_ able to exit the den. I immediately rushed over to the nursery, much to Lilyleaf's amusement.

"Hello!" I meowed, padding in. "I just got released from the medicine cat's den- it was so _boring_. I couldn't even hunt-" I stopped. All the queens were just staring at me, Frostpelt especially. _Uh-oh_.

"Are you mates with my nephew?" Frostpelt asked warily.

I doubled back. "Hang on, you mean _Rippleleaf_?" I looked at her. "What makes you think that?"

Frostpelt nodded towards Roseface, who looked sheepishly at me.

I made a face at her. "No, I'm _not_ mates with Rippleleaf. This is why Roseface _thinks_ we are." I told all of them the story.

"Shame," Yellowfur said after I finished the tale. "If I could get Rainfall to _really_ for Rippleleaf, my life would be complete."

And just at that moment, Rippleleaf decided to come striding in.

" _Great_ timing," I mumbled sarcastically, before fully realizing who I was talking to.

I mean, I know it was Rippleleaf, but it's more like I forgot what he did the other day.

Unluckily for me, he was heading straight for me. His mouth was pressed into a grim line, and his eyes were stern and hard. They made me feel a little uncomfortable on the inside. When he approached me, he took a good look at me before scuffing me in the head.

I stumbled back, shocked. I felt a throbbing pain at the top of my head and grimaced.

"What was _that_ for?" I snarled, getting to my senses.

" _That_ was for leaving the medicine cat's den too early!" he growled back. " You need to go back and rest!"

 _Ugh_. The stupid furball was taking me as a _weakling_ now? What next?

"No, Lilyleaf specifically told me I was allowed to go," I truthfully defended myself. "Just as long as I wasn't under any stress."

Rippleleaf shot me an irritated and exasperated look. "And what do you plan to do after you leave the nursery?"

"I-" I stopped. StarClan, he'd gotten to me!

"I guess I _will_ be busy again," I admitted. "But I can't just sit and do nothing!"

Rippleleaf let out an short-tempered sigh. "We got this. As much as would appreciate another pair of paws, without you we'll mange _fine._ " he spat out the last part.

 _Without you, we'll be fine._

That sentence rang in my head multiple times.

And if I think about it, if my parents hadn't had me, they would still be alive.

They would do just fine without me. Just like Rippleleaf said.

 _Without you, we'll be fine._

"Okay, then," I said blankly, a vacant look in my eyes. "Okay. Okay, I'll go and rest. That's where I'll go. I'll go and sleep. Okay. Got it." I got up and walked out of the den and headed for the warrior's den. A wind picked up, so strong it nearrly picked up my paws. I ignored it, still padding on the same direction I was suppose to go to.

After I went in, I curled up and stared at the den's bramble wall. I didn't get it. It made no sense.

I have always hated this feeling, resented it, the feeling of hopelessness and uselessness. Having no meaning in my Clan. Sitting around doing absolutely nothing.

And I was getting beaten up with these emotions. They can hurtling at me, like boulders tumbling down, which had killed Fluffkit. They can smashing down on me, one after another.

 _It._

 _was._

 _too._

 _much._

Could _one_ cat do this to me? Make me feel useless? If he _really_ thought he had control over me he would _so_ get it, I thought coldly.

I strutted out of the cave and into the woods.

 **ooo**

"What happened to _staying in the den and resting?"_

Rippleleaf had found out I had left the warrior's den to go hunt.

"Lot's of things happened," I replied without even glancing at him. I dropped my mice on the pile and calmly started eating the miner bird I also caught.

Saying that Rippleleaf was annoyed would be _not true_ \- he lost all his temper with me, it seems.

Ripping the bird out of my jaws, he got his muzzle _extremely_ close to mine.

"I need you to listen to me," he snarled. "It's for your own good."

Not my proudest moment, but then _I_ lost my cold attitude, bursting into flames of fury.

"Well then, _Ripplestar,_ my _bad_ ," I snapped back. "I just _wanted_ to get out in the sun so I could go and play with my _friends._ It's not like I wanted to so something _useful._

"I'm tired of you bossing me around and telling what I should do and getting on my nerves and always following me around! Shouldn't I get some _space_? You're such a _nuisance_!" I shrieked at him. "Stop ordering me around, got it? I can take care of myself! It's not like I'm going to throw myself to the _dogs,_ you know!"

With a growl, I span around and quickly bounded away, leaving Rippleleaf- I mean, the almighty Ripple _star_ to stare at me, jaws hanging open.

Serves him right. Serves everyone whose looking at me right!

I stormed back into the forest and started acting like a stupid furball, scratching at trees and running around. Climbing up those trees and hurling myself down into the pile of leaves I had for landing. Catching 6 pieces of prey and hungrily eating them all till I was as fat as a Fox in green-leaf.

I hated Rippleleaf. Not because of what he said, but because he had the ability I get on me. He could make me angry, feel uncomfortable, StarClan _knows_ why.

At last I managed to get a hold of myself, quickly trotting back to the camp.

I didn't bother visiting the nursery again.

 **Ooh, Rainfall is getting her sass on :D! I hope you liked this chapter, I didn't D:**

 **I was giving up on the argument scene har-har-har /**

 **ANE-WAAYYS, I really do wish you'd guys review.**

 **What do YOU think is going to happen between Rainfall and Rippleleaf- I mean, RippleSTAR? Do you think he's overprotective?**

 **Until next time, my Lucky Charms,**

 **\- Lucky**


	6. Chapter 5

**YUP**

 **IM BACK**

 **AHA** **AHAHAHAHHAHAHAJSJFHEJNX1823**

 **Okay, suppppeerrr duupppper sorry for the incredibly late update. But it's an update!**

 ** _Previously On Healing Hearts..._**

 _I hated Rippleleaf. Not because of what he said, but because he had the ability I get on me. He could make me angry, feel uncomfortable, StarClan knows why._

 _At last I managed to get a hold of myself, quickly trotting back to the camp._

 _I didn't bother visiting the nursery again._

 **ooo**

A few days later, I dropped by at the nursery for the first time in, well, _days_.

"Hi," I mumbled.

Frostpelt, Roseface, and Yellowfur all turned to look at me.

"We haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing?" Frostpelt asked gently.

"Not so great..." I thought of how I threw up when I ate a robin.

Roseface looked at me, happy and anxious. "Rainfall! I'm having my kits tomorrow!" she purred.

I gasped. So soon? "Congratulations, Roseface!" I said happily. "I bet you'll be a great mother when you grow up."

Yellowfur's kits mewed just then. Yellowfur looked amusingly at them. "Rainfall, did I ever tell you the names of these kits?" she chuckled.

"No, I don't believe so." I padded over to Yellowfur. "So what are they?"

"This one," she began, nudging a dark yellow kit, "is Goldenkit. The other one, the dark brown one, is Mudkit."

I nodded, smiling.

"Those are nice names," a very familiar meow can from behind me.

Can you guess who it was?

Rippleleaf.

I stared at him as he made his way over to Yellowfur.

He stared right back at me as he sat down right beside me.

Awkward silence followed as we just looked at each other.

I pursed my lips. Whatever grudge was between us, I was going to end it.

"I'm sorry- about what I said a few days ago," I blurted out. "I was just irritated, but I guess I took what you said the wrong way. You were justs worried."

Rippleleaf's dark eyes shone with shock.

I just _apologized_ to the mouse-brained tom- what was he expecting, for me to _freak out_ or something?

Then his reply came, low and quiet. "Can we go to somewhere private?"

 _Private_?

My cheeks burned from embarrassment. "W-well, where?" I asked, aware how nervous I sounded.

Rippleleaf didn't meet my eyes. "Just follow me, okay? Please." he got up and started padding away, as if he didn't care if I would follow him.

I scrambled up and bounded after him.

 **ooo**

We stopped at a shady area of the woods. Finally, Rippleleaf turned to look at me, a half smile already working its way across his muzzle.

He sat down. "I would like to thank you for apologizing to me. Of course, you did nothing wrong... I was being pushy..." he sighed, and carefully met my eye.

I realized we were in an enclosed space, where no cat could bother us, or watch. What if Rippleleaf took me here so he could...?

No! No no no no no, that was _not_ happening. Don't even _think_ about it!

I casually shrugged. "So I guess we're both to blame, then. It's okay."

Rippleleaf nodded, and said,"Anyway... I thought _I_ might apologize too by giving you something."

My heart started _pounding_. I just blinked at him, but in my head I was screaming _No! No, Rippleleaf, please don't do what I think you'll do!_

He leaned in a bit closer, and I leaned back a bit further.

 _Oh no_.

 **ooo**

 _At The Nursery_ :

Yellowfur looked around for a second.

Where was Rippleleaf taking Rainfall? She hoped it didn't turn out to be a catastrophe. She knew how sensitive and cold Rainfall could be to toms. Was Rippleleaf some sort of exception?

"I wonder what's going on between Rippleleaf and Rainfall," Frostpelt spoke from her corner of the den.

Roseface shook her head. "Tense. And probably anger. At least Rainfall apologized, right?"

Frostpelt merely shrugged and she turned to face Yellowfur. "What do _you_ think, Yellowfur?"

Yellowfur thought about it for a second. "Well, Rippleleaf is probably saying sorry too, the sweet little cat."

They all nodded.

 **ooo**

A few hours later, Rainfall and Rippleleaf came back.

Rainfall had the look of terror in her eyes and completely avoided Rippleleaf's and everyone else's eyes.

Rippleleaf?

He merely smiled.

 **DUN. DUN. DUN.**

 **Please guys, I have noooooo idea what should happen next. Should I reveal what happened between Rainfall and Rippleleaf? You guys decide!**

 **Also, try to guess what happened at their private talk. I look forward to all your replies!**

 **Until Next time, my Lucky Charms,**

 **-Lucky**


End file.
